The fated person and family
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: What if Aichi isn't a normal boy? What if he is like Felicita? Born and contracted with two tarrocos except that the tarrocos have twins, 'The Lovers' and 'The Wheel of Fortune? One fated person and one family living in the same world... Sorry I am not good with summaries... Disclaimer! I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and Arcana Familiga!
1. Prolongue

Hi readers! I'm back with a new crossover story! Sorry about my other story, i will try my best to continue it and I have my thanks to my first two reviewers in that story! Anyway here is the prolounge! It starts in Aichi's high school life!

Aichi's POV

I was walking back from school when a familiar voice called out...

" Young Master!"

I turned around in irritation, this wasn't the first time he was calling me that in public...

" What is it? Luca?" I asked

Luca, my servant, well, he was not supposed to be but 'Papa' asked him to be...

" Please return to the mansion with me! Today is..." I cut him off

" Papa's birthday right? I know, by the time I finish my cardfights and chats with everyone, I will still be able to make it." I said with a sigh and left...

******well, this is my prolounge!i hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The secret and the Arcana Duello

Hi readers! Chapter 1 is coming your way! Papa's shocking announcement on his birthday is going to shock Aichi and Felicita! What will happen to the both of them?

Aichi's POV

**Card Capital**

" Yo, Onii-san!" It was Kamui-kun

" Hello, Kamui-kun!" I said cheerfully

Kai-kun and the others were right behind

" Hello, Kai-kun, everyone!" I greeted

" Yo! How is my number one pupil doing?" Morikawa-kun asked

It has been a few weeks past after the Asia Circuit Tournament and Team Q4 was victorious and we have been pretty popular after that.

We decided to have a little cardfight and we were having a lot of fun until...

" Young Master! Please don't run off like that! You scared me!" LUCA! How did he?! Luckily no one else other than Misaki-san, Kai-kun, Miwa-kun, Kamui-kun, Manager and the assistant cat was here... The others went home...

I approached him...

" Why are you here?!" I whispered

" Like I said, we have to go now! You still need to change!" He said

" But this isn't the place where you should call me that!" I said

" Aichi? Who is this? And... 'Young Master'? Are you keeping something from us?" Kai-kun asked

" I-I... I-It's..." I stuttered to find an answer

" How dare your call Young Master like that! I am Luca! Young Master's-!" he could not finish because I knocked him out with a kick...

" Aichi? Mind explaining? We all know that it is always impossible for you to knock somebody out... Are you really keeping something from us?" This time it's Misaki-san

'Great! Just when this secret was supposed to be a secret! Now it is revealed!' I thought to myself

" I am a young master of this family called the Arcana Familiga... We are called that because we are either born and already contracted with tarocco or we contracted with a tarocco but it depends though...anyway... I have a contract with the 6th card, 'The Lovers'..." I said

" 'The... Lovers'?" They said in union

" Yes..." I nodded

" Basically, I was already born with it... It has the ability to allow me to read other people's hearts, like, what they are thinking... But since I am still a little bit young, I still have trouble controlling it so I always read somebody's heart by accident and they always end up getting hit by me or Felicita because they always think dirty thought about us And both of us also have a contract with the same tarocco, like twin tarocco to be exact... Felicita is the princess of the family while I am their young master... It's complicated but I have to live with this..." I continued

" So what you're saying is that now you have go back there now?" Kamui-kun asked

I nodded...

They exchanged glances and then it happened... I was reading their hearts...

'_ Let's follow him... I want to see that 'family' myself' Kai-kun thought_

And then everyone nodded...

" You can't! It's just too dangerous!" I said, they looked shocked

" So you are able to read our hearts..." Misaki-san said with her eyes open wide

" Yes... by accident to be exact..." I said sadly

" I have to go now... Or I will be late for Papa's birthday party... Let's go, Luca" I said, Luca woke up and heard most of my conversation already...

" Wait..." Kai-kun stopped us

" Like I said, we will follow you... You are our leader after all..." Kai-kun said

" No! It is not allowed!" Luca exclaimed but I put up my hand and stopped him

I sighed...

" Are you sure?" I asked

Everyone nodded...

" Alright..." I said

" But Young Master..." I stopped him again

" Luca, they are my teammates and friends, if it is their decision to follow then let them..." I said

" Yes..." he said sadly

We were leaving and then Misaki-san told the Manager to close the shop and go back up to his room... Which he obviously said ok...

We were in front of the mansion now... We went by boat because there is an island not far from Japan and that was where the Arcana Familiga lives... And it looks likiti made it back in time too... There was a crime going on...

" Liberta!" I said as the young boy passed by

Another boy jumped down from the roof...

" Nova! What's going on?" I asked

" Aichi huh? It seems that those guys have smuggled some things we are on the chase right now, are you following?" He asked

" Of course I will, I can't just sit back and watch! You guys stay here!" I told the others

" We're following!" Kamui-kun said

I sighed... "Fine..." and then we chased the runaway car, we met Felicita on the way...

The other thieves were caught and all there's left is the driver...

" There's no way for you to run now" I said

He ran at me to punch me... I took out the daggers that I was hiding under my shirt but Nova made it in front of me before I could do anything and used his sword to knock the driver out...

" You never have been the type to let your enemy go scot free..." I said to Nova while withdrawing my weapon...

" Be quiet... Anyway... How are you going to explain to Papa about them?" He asked while pointing to Kai-kun and the others...

" Sharp as ever... as expected from Nova..." I said

We walked into the mansion and I managed to get an approval from Papa to allow Kai-kun and the others to enter...

We were at the ballroom and awaiting Papa's arrival and we started chatting with each other...

" Yo, Ragazzino..." ( means little boy in Italian )

" Debito..." I said

" Not gonna change?" As he lifted my chin up, like how he always does it to Felicita and me everytime he sees us...

" Of course not, I want to be in my comfortable clothes once in a while..." I said as I shrugged his hands off my chin...

Felicita arrives after that...

" Everyone, sorry for being late..." She said

" It's okay... The party have not started yet anyway..." I said

" Yo Bambina... you're not changing too..." He said as he does the same thing to Felicita

" Hey, Debito, hands off my little sister..." I said while giving him a stare

" Hi everybody!"

" Pace! Hi!" I said

" Huh? Who are those people behind you?" He asked

" Wow, you are the first person to notice..." I said

" Let me introduce my friends to you, Kai-kun, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun and Miwa-kun." I said with a smile.

They all introduced themselves and then Liberta arrived,

" Huh? Princess, you're not wearing a dress?" He asked while jogging towards us...

Then, we accidentally read his heart again and I can't believe what I saw along with Felicita... We actually blushed very hard because what he was thinking was Felicita holding a dress while wearing pumps... And turned away...

" Huh? What's wrong?" He asked both of us

We just turned and gave him a kick in reply...

" Ow! What was that for-?!" He said but paused when he saw us holding a dagger each... Everyone just stared in silence

" W-What did I do? Princess?! Young Master?!" He said while panicking

Then suddenly,all of us turned to face the person giggling...

" Because you were thinking about bad things."

" Jolly..." I said in reply

" what do you mean by 'bad things'?" Liberta asked

"This shouldn't need explaining again, but we have all made a deal with Tarocco to gain our Arcana powers. For example, you, Liberta, have the 1st card, Il Matto:The Fool. And you, Nova, have the 13th card, La Morte: Death. And Princess and Young Master, both of you have the 6th card, Gli Amanti: The Lovers." he said, we just nodded in response.

" Their power, by that I mean their Arcana power, is the power to see into others' hearts." he continued

" Then..." Liberta said and looked at us, we just looked away

" We just saw it by chance, that's all." I said

" Yes. Arcana powers use emotions as their foundation." Jolly continued

"The reason why both of you don't have control over your powers yet, is because you two are still young." He said as he lift up our chins again...

" Hands off our leader!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" Kamui-kun! It's alright!" I said in response

" tch" he said

" Hey, Dante's going to give his greeting." Pace said

" Gentlemen, I would like to thank everyone for showing up despite your busy schedules, for the sake of our Familiga's 'Papa', Mondo. We would like to start with a word from Papa." He said

" Gentlemen. Thank you for gathering today. I am celebrating my 59th birthday today. The reason why I have gotten this far is because of all of you. Our Regalo Island has overcome many hardships. Raids from smugglers, occupation from foreign countries, lack of goods, oppression from a tyrant, epidemics... Once you start counting, there's no end. But we were able to overcome all of this with our familial bond, and with the Arcana powers. But I've gotten to that age. I'm starting to think about retirement. Therefore, I am considering choosing someone to take my place. In two months, we will be holding the Arcana Duello." he said

" Arcana Duello?" I said

" It will be a fight where all those with Arcana powers will participate too determine who has the strongest Arcana powers. I, the 21st card, Il Mondo: The World, hereby swear to give the victor the title of " Papa" and grant their wish. The winner will marry my daughter, Felicita and the new title "Prince" will be given to my ( foster) son, Aichi, when the Duello ends." He continued

"Eh?!" I exclaimed

Not only did Papa said he will let the victor marry Felicita, he is also forcing me into a position that he had just created?!

" Papa, why?! " I asked

" why? Do you two have any concerns?"

" I don't want to get married." Felicita said

" I don't want to be given that position, that's just wrong!" I said

"You two chose at your own free wills to join the Arcana Familiga. This is the rule of the family. Meaning, you two have to do as I say. Am I wrong? " Papa said

" Tch..."

" Felicita, you will become the new Mama and support the family. Aichi, you will become the true son of the Arcana family and supporus the family as well." he continued

" Papa, what is your reason for doing this?" Nova ask

" There is a reason. But I need not explain myself." Papa said sued

Suddenly, two mini dagger were thrown at Papa but he merely caught it like it was nothing. It was Felicita and me who thrown it.

" It is the first time we had agreed on something, Felicita." I said in fighting stance

" yeah." She said in the same stance as me

" If you two don't want to follow orders, then challenge me here and win." Papa said

Of course we did, but our kicks were nothing to him. No matter how much we kick, it had no affect, Papa ended the fight by grabbing our legs and throwing us down.

" Milady! Young Master!" Luca said while running towards us

" Aichi!" Kai-kun and the others ran towards me as well

" I'm fine." I said while getting up and assuring them

" Aichi, I will give you a chance. If you defeat me, I will remove that position and you will have a free will again. So you two better train hard." Papa said, and he left.

We are now at the fountain.

" Felcita, Aichi. If I win, I will wish that both of you to be free." Nova said

" Thank you, Nova" I said

" I need to head back nowfamily their family is waiting, I don't want them to worry. Kai-kun, everyone. Let's go." I said

They nodded in silence...

When we were in the boat we were also quite silent until Kai-kun spoke...

" So Aichi, what are you going to do now?" He asked

" I will still play Vanguard and I will also train hard, beat Papa and be able to play with you guys freely again and I will get stronger because I want to be with everyone and where I truly belong." I said in reply

" Good answer. Just like the Aichi we know." He said

We all nodded and saw our destination and when we were outside Card Capital, we said our goodbyes and left.

**How is the chapter? It's a bit long but that explains everything so see you in the next chapter!**


	3. High school day

Hi there readers! Without further ado, I would like to present chapter 2! I don't really want to waste your time by talking.

Aichi's POV

After that day, we are actually on full alert at Card Capital because of Luca, mainly because he keeps on calling me 'Young Master' and it would ruin the cardfight atmosphere because when they find out about my secret, it would be troublesome.

School today did not turn out well for me as usual...

**After school**

" I should go Card Capital today. " I thought to myself

I walked to Card Capital like the usual but have to be on full alert because of Luca...

" Hello!" I said cheerfully as I walked into Card Capital

" Long time no see, Sendou Aichi" a familiar voice said

" Chris-kun, Lee-kun and Ali-kun! How have you guys been doing? It's really been a long time." I asked

" Yeah, we've come to research the card-playing popularity in Japan, since Japan still has the most Vanguard fighters." Chris-kun said

" You might be right. So, how's Mitsusada-san doing?" I asked

"He's doing well! He's making awesome strides!" Chris-kun continued

" We'll, not like us though." Lee-kun added

" Oh? Remind me, who lost to him last time?" Chris-kun asked him

He just sweat drop...

"More importantly, I wanna meet a Japanese maid while I am here!" Ali-kun said

I just laugh and sweat drop...

" What's wrong with you?" Lee-kun asked

" What's the problem? Everyone looks forward to their own thing." Ali-kun replied

While they were chatting, I saw him, my classmate, Ishida Naoki.

"What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Ishida-kun asked

" Um... This..." I said while showing him my deck

" What's this?" He asked

" Cardfight." I said

" Cardfight?" He repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris-kun explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" He repeated again

"That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee-kun said

" Common knowledge, you say?" Ishida-kun said while placing my deck back on the table

" Oh, boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali-kun added

" What did you say?!" He said while facing me

" Eh? Me?" I said

" So this is Vanguard?" He asked one more time

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" I asked

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." He said then Manager passed him a trial deck and we started our playing.

" Stand Up, Vanguard!" We said in union

We were in the middle of the rule explanation and game when a familiar voice shouted from outside the shop in the distance...

" Young Master!" Not again! Luca!

" This is bad! Aichi, get down here!" Misaki-san said

" Chris-kun, hold this for me! Just pretend you're playing for awhile. Sorry!" I said

" You guys, just pretend you had never seen him. All right?" Misaki-san said to the customers

I went under the counter just in time because Luca came running inside at the precise moment...

" Has anyone seen Young Master?" He asked the whole shop

They just shook their head...

" I can't believe I lost him! Hmmmm... Where could he be?" He said to himself while thinking

Suddenly, my Arcana powers activated again and I saw...

'Luuuuuucaaaaaaa... you had better prepare yourself when I am going back to the Family tomorrow...' I thought to myself angrily

Luckily, Misaki-san kicked me lightly to let me snap out of it because I just realized that I was holding my daggers out... I thanked her mentally as I put back my daggers...

" Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, because it doesn't look like he's here..." He said sadly and left the cardshop...

We heaved a sigh of relief... And I got out from the counter...

" Now, let's continue..." I said

" What was that all about Sendou?" Ishida-kun asked

" Believe me, you don't want to ask..." I said

We continued our battle and when the sixth damage had fallen on Ishida-kun damage zone, the battle ended...

" 6 damage." He said defeatingly

" So, the match is over. Ishida-kun?" I asked

He just bought the deck and ran out of Card Capital... That was when Kai-kun and the others arrived...

" So you had your first cardfight with someone from the same high school..." Miwa-kun said

"But I got caught up in it and won..." I said

" Nah, you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid, Aichi." Chris-kun said

" cause no matter how many times you tell him, he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've use for guarding." Lee-kun added

" Beginners have the tendency to devote themselves into attacking. That type's not popular with the ladies..." Ali-kun added

" As if you're the popular one." Morikawa-kun added which made them argue

" You can't find a fellow Vanguard player from a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Izaki-kun asked

"Nope, it's a school that focuses on preparing for college... Besides, there aren't kids who are interested..." I said sadly

"I see... We've got a Vanguard Boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?" Miwa-kun asked

"Thank you. But..." I was about to add something when Kai-kun suddenly stood up...

" If he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." He said

"I see..."

" Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" He added

"Oh that's, but... If Ishida-kun's interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai-kun!" I said

" Geez... You're a different person when you fight... " He said and walked away...

**The next day**

" Good Morning!" I said as I entered the classroom

" Looks like Ishida-kun is still not here yet..." I said to myself

Some time past and he finally arrived but class was already starting...

"Rise! Bow! Take your seats!" The class monitor said

" Morning! Starting today, we've got a new student in our class. Come in." He called out

The person who walked in was...!

" I am Tatsunagi Kourin!"

" Kourin-san?!" I said surprised

How was the chapter? Long or short, you decide, don't forget to review! Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
